Fairy Tail Zerø: Chapter 11
That Which Vanishes is the 11th chapter of Fairy Tail Zerø, a prequel to Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. After Yuri wakes up, he rushes off to find Mavis after listening to Warrod and Precht's explanation of what happened to her. He discovers her standing next to the lake, talks to her and apologises. He declares that his new dream is to protect and believe in her until the very end. He also admits that he and the others cannot see or hear Zera. Summary Yuri wakes up in a slightly damaged Magnolia with Warrod next to him, who is pleased to see him awake. Although confused at first, he quickly and urgently asks for the whereabouts of Mavis and whether she's okay or not. Warrod does confirm that she is safe, and along with Precht, they tell him that all the doctors in Magnolia were unable to help her, and they ended up having to take her to a specialist in a neighbouring town. The specialist said that due to the consequences of using an incomplete version of a grand magic, she is no longer able to grow and mature, and will stay, physically, thirteen forever. Filled with guilt, Yuri runs off to find Mavis standing beside a lake, who is also very glad to see him awake. He expresses the shame he feels over what had happened to her, but Mavis stops him and tells him that it was her own decision causing what happened to her. Claiming that it is not anyone's fault, Mavis states that she is just glad he's okay. Yuri bows his head and starts crying while yelling that she should have let him die, since his plan was to run away after he got his hands on the Tenrou Jade. He falls to his knees in front of Mavis and starts apologising. After a while, Mavis and Yuri are conversing on a log nearby. She assures Yuri that she is in perfect health, just never to age again. Yuri reveals to Mavis that while he was being possessed, he heard Mavis' voice saying that they were all friends. Yuri tells her that he thinks of her as a friend to and suggests that they go look for some fairies after he has further calmed down a bit more. He then states that she is, aside from Precht and Warrod, the only person he trusts from the bottom of his heart and that he wants to live for Mavis' dreams now, since she has saved his life. Mavis thanks him but refuses, saying that a person should live for their own dreams. However, Yuri ignores that and proclaims his new dream is to protect and always believe in Mavis until the very end, and he promises that regardless of age or gender, they will always be friends. Mavis agrees with a smile. Yuri looks down and hesitantly brings up Zera and asks about her whereabouts. Zera comes out from behind a rock and Mavis tells her cheerfully that she needs to stop hiding and start becoming more used to Yuri and the others. Before she can give a reason, Yuri interrupts and tells Mavis that he cannot see Zera. In fact, no one can see or hear Zera apart from Mavis, and that she must be an illusion that Mavis has created for herself. Characters in Order of Appearance #Yuri Dreyar #Warrod Sequen #Precht Gaebolg #Mavis Vermillion #Zera Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells and Abilities used Magic used * Spells used *None Abilities used *None Navigation Category:Fairy Tail Zerø Chapters